Locura Nocturna
by SayurixSW
Summary: [One-Shot] Dos amigas, un departamento y un murciélago ¿Y donde está el héroe?


Caroline intentaba terminar de leer en la cama de su habitación, faltaban pocos minutos para que la cena estuviera echa y realmente estaba impaciente. El olor del guiso llegaba desde la cocina haciéndola babear sobre su teléfono.

Cuando de repente…

KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Era su compañera de piso y amiga, enseguida se preocupó. Aunque Rosa gritaba por muchas cosas jamás lo hacía de esa manera, se le paró el corazón por un minuto y lo primero que pasó por su cabeza es que un grupo de terroristas habían entrado en su departamento.  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, se asomó hacia la puerta y la arrimó dejando solo un pequeño espacio para mantener su cabeza mirando hacia el pasillo.  
-¿Rosa? – volvió a hablar esperando una respuesta por su parte, pero solo obtuvo más gritos inentendibles.  
-¡Caroline haz algo! – escuchó que decía, ella estaba histérica, podía notarlo por el tono de su voz.  
-¿Qué pasa? – insistió al tiempo que sentía cosas caer al suelo, como si la albina estuviera tirando cosas a propósito.

La chica salió de su cuarto decidida a ir a ayudar a su amiga cuando el sonido de revoleteo llamó su atención, por el pasillo pasando rápidamente una pequeña bola negra con alas chillando. Su primer impulso fue cerrar su puerta y esconderse pero eso no fue una opción cuando el animal pasó por sobre su cabeza entrando a su habitación.

Caroline estaba muy orgullosa de alardear de su valentía, ningún tipo de animal cotidiano le asustaba, como las arañas o las ratas. Pero debía admitir que aquel bicho volador la hacía sentirse en gran desventaja por lo que salió corriendo. El pasillo que daba al comedor no era muy largo y daba directamente a la puerta de entrada, a un costado estaba la puerta de la cocina desde donde Rosa estaba asomada mirándola con terror.

-¡Viene detrás de ti! – Gritó y ella se apuró en encerrarse en la cocina con su amiga.  
Ambas suspiraron aliviadas y Caroline apagó la hornalla del guiso que hace minutos hervía.  
-¿Se fue? – preguntó Rosa cuando está volteó a mirarla. Agudizaron su oído, no podían escuchar sus alas revolotear y tampoco chillidos.  
-No lo sé, ni si quiera sé por dónde entró – Respondió cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Qué era esa cosa? – cuestionó abrazándose así misma con una mueca de asco.  
-Al menos que los creadores del PokemonGO hallan avanzado en esto de la realidad virtual y sea un Zubat, creo que es un murciélago – explicó antes de voltear a inspeccionar la comida.  
-¿Qué? Maldición hablas extraño desde que el vecino friki te gusta – se quejó y negó con la cabeza frustrada.  
-Es un murciélago, sólo hay que sacarlo de aquí. Hay que cuidar de que no nos muerda, nos puede contagiar de enfermedades como la rabia – Dijo y caminó al armario de limpieza, del cual sacó una escoba para usarla como arma.  
-Escúchame Rosa – Dijo tomándola del hombro – Yo saldré a ver dónde está, tú vigila desde aquí y cúbreme la espalda por si necesito volver corriendo. Si lo crees necesario cierra la puerta y no permitas que entre.

Rosa saltó a sus brazos y la abrazo al borde de las lágrimas– Eres tan valiente, tu país aprecia tu sacrificio.  
Caroline río cómicamente y salió de la cocina, Rosa asomo su cabeza sin dejar de mirarla como si caminara directamente a su muerte. Por su parte la chica caminaba lentamente por el pasillo con la escoba en manos, lista para golpear con ella cualquier cosa que viniera volando. Rosa solo miraba su espalda y los cabellos negros que estaban atados a una coleta desordenada.

La chica tomó aire y cerro las tres puertas que estaban abiertas, las de los dos cuartos y el baño. Decidió que inspeccionaría una por una hasta encontrarlo, comenzó con el baño llena de ansiedad. Realmente no quería hacer aquello pero Rosa confiaba en ella y no quería decepcionarla, ella siempre se hacía cargo de esas situaciones y era lo que la albina esperaba.

Para su inmenso alivio el murciélago no estaba ahí, cerró la puerta y siguió con la del frente, la habitación de Rosa. Era el ambiente más grande de todo el departamento, por lo que tardaría en revisarlo. Alentándose silenciosamente entró y encendió las luces, estaba segura que al hacerlo el bicho reaccionaría ya que era un animal nocturno, nuevamente no había rastro de él, aunque por las dudas se fijó con miedo en los placares para estar segura.

Por descarte soló podía estar en su cuarto, suspiró y fue hacia el suyo que estaba a un lado del baño, ella temía que estuviera ahí. La luz había quedado encendida por lo que solo tuvo que abrir la puerta y asomarse, cuando lo hizo lo vio colgando de la cortina, con las alas enrolladas como en las películas.

Estaba muy quieto por lo que se relajó, pensó en tirarle algo para aplastarlo pero su puntería era pésima y el murciélago estaba del otro lado demasiado lejos de la puerta. Tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de entrar y acercarse. Volteó a ver a Rosa que la observaba atenta desde el otro lado del pasillo.

\- Está aquí – informó, la albina salió lentamente insegura sin acercarse.  
Caroline volvió a cerrar la puerta y volvió al comedor,  
-¿Y ahora? – preguntó la albina preocupada. La pelinegra alzó los hombros en respuesta de que no lo sabía y fue hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un gran plato de guiso. Rosalya la miró con los ojos en blanco.  
-¿En serió te pondrás a comer en un momento como este? – preguntó incrédula.  
-No puedo pensar con hambre- casi gruñó en respuesta.  
-¡Hay un bicho horrendo en nuestra casa! – se quejó exasperada.  
-¿Crees que no me molesta? Hay algo con colmillos en mi habitación ¡Y no brilla ni es sexi! – hizo un puchero apuntando con su cuchara en dirección a su cuarto y remarcándola.  
Rosa golpeo su rostro con su mano, Caroline comió rápido y en silencio. Finalmente hizo a un lado el plato y se encaminó a su habitación. Inspiró profundamente antes de entrar, cuando abrió la puerta Rosa asomó el rostro para mirar lo que sucedía. La chica se movió con lentitud y tomo una zapatilla del suelo que estaba tirada en el camino, lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse y golpearlo.

* * *

 _Solo acércate y golpéalo, así de fácil._

* * *

Se decía mentalmente, sus ojos fijos en el pequeño animal que colgaba desde las cortinas y su brazo preparado con el zapado en alto para golpearlo. Entonces tropezó con su propio pie y calló logrando que el animal despertara y comenzara a volar en círculos sobre la pequeña habitación. Rosa fue la primera en salir corriendo a los gritos, Caroline tardó en reaccionar pero se levantó y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, ella no gritó pero estaba segura de no querer volver.

-No pienso… volver… jamás – dijo con la respiración agitada.  
Rosalya asintió de acuerdo y sacó el celular de su bolsillo.  
-Necesitamos refuerzos – dijo tecleando rápidamente en el aparato. Caroline suspiró frustrada y humillada.

5 minutos después tocaron la puerta, eran Castiel y Lysandro que vivían en el departamento de abajo.

-Gracias a Dios están aquí – Gritó dramáticamente Rosa tirándose encima del más alto.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Castiel con el ceño fruncido.  
Sus brazos cruzados en su pecho demostraban que no estaba de buen humor.  
Las chicas les explicaron brevemente la situación y ambos chicos fueron al cuarto, abrieron la puerta pero no vieron ningún murciélago.  
-¿Seguras que está aquí?- preguntó amablemente Lysandro. Caroline asintió desde una distancia segura, detrás de ella Rosalya la usaba de escudo humano a pesar de ser más alta que su amiga.

La de cabello negro mantenía la compostura, le avergonzaba no poder hacerse cargo de un pequeño animal y necesitar ayuda.  
Ambos chicos entraron confiados y miraron alrededor intentando encontrar el murciélago.  
-Yo no veo nada- se quejó Castiel.  
Las chicas que seguían en el pasillo escuchaban sus pasos y los sonidos de cosas siendo corridas.  
Entonces el conocido chirrido sorprendió a ambos, el murciélago salió volando desde atrás de la puerta y se abalanzó hacia ellos, o al menos eso les pareció cuando salieron corriendo del cuarto. El murciélago revoloteaba detrás de ellos y los cuatro dispararon al comedor.  
-¡Maldito bicho!- gritó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un libro de la mesa para proteger su rostro.  
-¡kya!- gritó Rosa quien se escondió debajo de la mesa.  
Lysandro miraba petrificado el pequeño murciélago, aunque los animales le gustaban bastante era la primera vez que debía lidiar con aquella rata con alas.

Caroline fue la única que atino a encerrarse en la cocina, los demás intentaron imitarla pero por más que intentaran entrar la pelinegra usaba todo su cuerpo para mantenerla cerrada.  
-Abre por favor- Pidió nervioso Lysandro.  
-Jodida enana ¡Abre la puerta! – exigió Castiel haciendo fuerza, por momentos la puerta se abría un poco para luego volverse a cerrar.

AHHHHH… AHHHHH… AHHHH

Caroline podía escuchar los gritos de los tres y los golpes en la puerta, seguido de correteos y cosas cayéndose al suelo. Por un momento le pareció que afuera de la cocina había una masacre o un ataque zombi, eso hizo que su decisión de mantener la puerta cerrada se fortaleciera.  
-¡Déjame entrar! – escucho la voz de Rosa que al parecer había empezado a sollozar, eso la hizo flaquear.

Y luego un golpe seco seguido del grito de dolor de Lysandro.  
-¡Esta bien entren! – dijo abriendo de golpe, los tres se abalanzaron adentro aliviados por estar en la seguridad de la cocina.  
Observo a los tres, en efecto Rosa tenía lagrimillas en los ojos, Lysandro tenía un gran tono rojizo en la frente y una mueca de dolor, mientras que Castiel seguía aferrado al libro…

No había que ser adivino para saber qué había pasado ahí afuera. Caroline suspiró, entonces fuertes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, seguramente eran los vecinos que venían a quejarse por el escándalo. Se sonrojo furiosamente, los únicos que quedaban eran los hermanos mellizos de la planta baja y por nada del mundo quería pasar tanta vergüenza frente a Armin.

-Ve a abrir – Dijo Rosa

Ella se negó rotundamente y finalmente fue Lysandro quien se decidió a atender a los llamados, los golpes eran cada vez más ruidosos y rápidos, casi con furia. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la cocina no les sorprendió ver que la puerta de entrada se sacudía violentamente, pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo la puerta se abrió.  
Los cuatro pares de ojos miraron sorprendidos la pierna extendida del pelinegro, el entró y su mirada viajo alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos se posaron en Caroline y se relajó notablemente al verla.

-¡Ni una menos! – Gritó Alexy gritando y se paró en medio de la sala con un dedo señalando el techo.  
Su hermano se golpeó el rostro con la mano y suspiró.  
-Oh pero si están muy bien, creímos que se estaban matando aquí arriba – dijo el peliazul y sonrió.

Carolina no podía estar más roja, vio que ambos chicos estaban en piyama y que de hecho ella también, tenía puesto su infantil camisón de Goofy.  
Por un momento quiso morirse, mantuvo su mirada en el suelo mientras rápidamente los demás le explicaban lo que había sucedido.

-¿Entonces todo esto es por un Zubat? – preguntó finalmente Armin, los tres asintieron y todos voltearon a ver al pequeño bichito que colgaba desde el caño de la cortina. Por suerte no se había movido de ahí.

Armin se acercó rápidamente a la ventana y lo tomo de la punta de la cola, el murciélago abrió sus alas pero no se movió ni emitió sonido, el abrió una ventana y lo lanzo afuera, finalmente el pequeño animal se alejó volando.  
Finalmente todo había acabado y ante la mirada de incredulidad fueron desalojando el departamento, Castiel y Lysandro se despidieron primero siendo seguidos por Alexy, quien se excusó diciendo que quería terminar de ver su programa que había abandonado a la mitad por subir.

Rosa le dio un gracias animado a Armin antes de irse a su cuarto para ordenar el desastre y obvio tirar desinfectante por todas partes.  
Aun avergonzada y sorprendida Caroline se despidió de él en la puerta.  
-Realmente no me esperaba eso, lo hiciste ver tan fácil. Hace al menos unas 2 horas intentamos deshacernos de él – explicó – Eres mi héroe.  
Él se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.  
-Por ti soy cualquier cosa, exterminador, héroe, príncipe, mario broos…  
Ella sonrió y luego lanzo una risita tonta.  
-Thank you Armin! But our princess is in another castle- murmuró cómplice, él la miró aun con su sonrisa, clavando sus enromes ojos azules sobre los de ella.  
-Yo creo que no – Respondió simplemente – Good night Caroline, sweet drems-  
Ella abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida por la clara referencia a su anime favorito NANA, recordó que en una charla se lo había mencionado. Se quedó parada en la puerta totalmente sonrojada mientras lo veía desaparecer por las escaleras.  
Finalmente su cabeza volvió al mundo real y cerró la puerta sintiendo su corazón latir rápido.

* * *

 **UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…**

* * *

-¡CAROLINEEEEE!  
La chica casi se resbala en la ducha al escuchar aquel grito, cerró la canilla y se envolvió en su bata.  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmada también a los gritos.  
-¡Un murciélago! –


End file.
